


Don't Ever Do That Again!

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff Bingo, Rewrite Eleventy Billion of that post Palace scene, Spoilers for the seventh palace, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Ann refused to believe it. Ryuji couldn't be dead. They've been through too much to lose him now!





	Don't Ever Do That Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tasha from the Ryuann Discord Server (Hopefully this still counts if the request isn’t from Tumblr.): “Dont ever do that again!” Ryuann after the Shido boat thing"

"He... didn't make it back"

No.

No no no no no no!

Ann refused to believe it.

Ryuji couldn't be dead. They've been through too much to lose him now!

But...

Ann bit her lip. This wasn't fair. It wasn't enough that that bastard Shido ruined so many lives (Akechi, Akira, Futaba, Haru, and who knows how many others) but now he's taken away their friend just as they finally won.

"So this is the treasure."

"...It's a legislator's pin."

All of that... for a pin. They just lost Ryuji for a goddamn pin.  **SHE**  just lost Ryuji for a goddamn pin. Futaba started to sob and it didn't take long for Ann to join her.

She could feel Makoto putting her hand on her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she could see Akira trying his hardest to stay stoic (god what must be going through his head) and comforting Futaba.

Ryuji... why...

"Maaaan, that was close..."

That voice!?

Ann looked up and there was Ryuji. There were a couple scrapes and cuts from the fight but other than that he looked just fine.

"For real though, why do Palaces gotta explode so much? Can't they disappear normally?"

He briefly grinned but dropped it as he looked at everyone.

"What?"

Haru was the first one to speak up: "Didn't you die?"

"WHAT!? I got blasted out from the explosion... when I woke up, I was lyin' on the grass."

Ryuji then started patting himself like he was checking for injuries.

"I mean, ain't I alive?"

Yes... yes he was alive. Ann found herself starting to cry again. Ryuji's okay! She... she wanted to hug him... she wanted to ki...

"What's this? Your cryin' face is so not cute."

**...KILL HIM WITH HER OWN TWO HANDS!**

"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!"

Ann angrily approached Ryuji while he backed away until he bumped into a street light. He then braced himself for whatever Ann had planned.

But instead of a punch or a slap; Ann grabbed his school jacket, pulled herself towards him, and cried into his shoulder.

"A-Ann!?"

"I- We really thought we lost you, you jerk!  **Don't ever do that again!** "

"I'm... sorry?"

"We were worried about you!" shouted Haru

"You troublemaker!" added Futaba

"W-wait? What..."

"Though we are frustrated over your callousness, we are relieved to see you still with us." said Yusuke

"Uh... callousness?"

Akira chuckled, "Never mind that, we're just glad you're okay. Why don't we all get something to eat? It's been a long night."

Ann could hear everyone starting to walk away and shouting out food suggestions but instead of following her friends, she just tightened her grip on Ryuji's jacket. She wasn't quite ready to let him go.

"Uh, Ann, we need to get going."

"...Few more minutes. Please?"

"...Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you wanna help me get that Bingo, my current Fluff Bingo card can be found here: http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/post/178672072317/getting-close-to-a-bingo-just-like-before


End file.
